MADAME EVE'S GIFT
by puddleofsad
Summary: Kim Taehyung,pengusaha tampan,kaya,anggota dari keluarga castillo. Jeon Jungkook, pilot yang bertanggung jawab mengangkut tamu di Madame Eve's 1 night stand untuk remote hotel di Puri alaska. Jungkook menjadi pasangan kencan Taehyung malam ini. Karena dia kalah taruhan. It will take a heaping dose of Chrismas magic-or maybe Madame Eve's own brand-to make this one work! [GS TAEKOOK]


_Remake from Madame Eve's Gift by Kate Richards_

 _Kim Taehyung_

 _Jeon Jungkook_

 _GS - Oneshoot_

* * *

Jungkook menyaksikan angka di atas kepala mereka menyala satu per satu sampai mereka mencapai lantai atas. Taehyung di sampingnya, hanya se- _inchi_ jauhnya, tapi tidak bersentuhan.

Seperti biasanya. Pria jangkung yang elegan dengan baju yang dijahit begitu rapi dan terawat sempurna begitu kontras dengan penampilannya sendiri yang berantakan. Jungkook mengedus, aroma _cologne_ halus Taehyung mengingatkannya pada hutan di hari yang bersalju. Kelas sosial Taehyung jauh mengalahkannya. Jungkook tidak ingin mengacaukan pakaian Taehyung dengan pelukan singkat.

Jungkook dapat membayangkan dengan jelas, kemeja rapi Taehyung terkena noda oli mesin yang pasti menempel padanya di suatu tempat. Para _Castillo_ lainnya, juga elegan, tampak entah bagaimana lebih mudah didekati, meskipun mereka selalu rapi dan berpakaian mahal. Walaupun antara mereka kurang dalam kontak fisik, Taehyung adalah sahabatnya. Meskipun puting Jungkook mengeras dan ia merasa basah di tempat-tempat rahasianya pada saat mereka duduk di sofa di kamar Taehyung saat menonton film horor tengah malam. Taehyung tidak perlu tahu.

Penumpang _lift_ yang bersama mereka keluar di _penthouse_ juga, namun wanita itu belok kiri saat mereka belok kanan menyusuri lorong panjang. "Dia cantik, kan?"

"Hah? Oh, ya, sangat." Bagus, tentu saja Taehyung akan menyukai tipe wanita seperti itu. Sangat jelas dingin tapi pasti sangat cocok untuk menjadi pasangan sesuai dengan keeleganan yang dimiliki Taehyung.

"Salah satu klien Madame. Jadi, apakah kamu menyukai gaun yang aku pilihkan untukmu? Apakah warnanya tidak masalah?"

"Ya, tidak apa-apa." Sangat indah malah, gaun berwarna hijau, dengan bahan mengkilap dengan sinar keemasan ketika ia menampakkannya ke bawah cahaya.

"Aku memberikan ukuran gaun itu dari bajumu yang ada di lemari tamu ke perancang baju , jadi seharusnya ukuran gaun ini pas denganmu."

"Tae, kau memesan khusus gaun ini untukku?" Air mata terasa menusuk kelopak matanya. "Itu pasti merepotkan dan pasti sangat mahal!" kengerian membayang dimata Jungkook. "Di lemari tamu aku hanya meninggalkan sebuah _jeans_ tua dan kemeja _flanel_. Apa yang perancang itu pikirkan tentang diriku?"

Taehyung menyelipkan kartu kunci melalui _slot_ untuk membuka pintu, dan tertawa. "Perancang itu tidak berkomentar apapun. Aku juga menunjukkan fotomu kepadanya karena aku ingin gaun ini untuk mencocokkan warna matamu."

Jungkook membuntuti pria itu. Pada bagian depan, paling atas bangunan kamarnya menampilkan sudut miring, langit-langit balok terbuka dan jendela-jendela yang tinggi. Jungkook suka meringkuk di kursi busa disamping jendela untuk menunggu matahari musim dingin merayap perlahan, memberikan bayangan panjang di hamparan laut beku. Beberapa hari terakhir ini di wilayah Solstice, diselimuti kegelapan, tapi Jungkook akan menghabiskan waktu untuk duduk di sana, dan merasa seolah-olah dia berada di haluan kapal, dalam keheningan yang mendalam di malam yang magis di Antartika.

"Kita punya banyak waktu, apa yang kau ingin lakukan?" tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook terpana mendengar pertanyaan itu, nyaris terkejut dan menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan. Aku ingin jatuh ke dalam pelukanmu dan memintamu untuk menciumku hingga aku kehilangan akal sehatku. Aku ingin menghabiskan sore hari ini di kamarmu, di tempat tidur besarmu di mana aku selalu khawatir dirimu mungkin menghabiskan malam yang dingin dengan wanita lain, karena aku tidak punya keberanian untuk mengetahui apakah kau tertarik apabila wanita yang meringkuk di bawah selimutmu itu adalah diriku.

Jungkook menarik napas panjang. "Aku hanya perlu satu jam untuk bersiap-siap, aku mungkin akan mandi di salah satu kolam berendammu yang besar itu." Mau bergabung? Jungkook mendesah.

"Ada apa? Apakah kau lelah?" Kepedulian mengisi wajah Taehyung yang tampan, matanya gelap seperti langit di luar—Alaska mendapatkan matahari sinar matahari sebentar pada musim dingin, bahkan hampir gelap sepanjang hari "Mungkin kau harusnya tidur siang. Kita akan berpesta hingga larut malam."

"Tidak, aku benar-benar baik-baik saja. Mandi akan membuatku merasa lebih baik." Selalu begitu perhatian, penuh pengertian kepada dirinya-bagaimana mungkin Taehyung tidak tahu sabagaimana perasaan Jungkook tentang dirinya? Atau mungkin Taehyung tidak mau mengakuinya karena Taehyung tidak pernah tertarik padanya.

Jungkook menyelinap ke kamar mandi dan mengisi bak mandi, menjatuhkan pakaiannya ke lantai dan melangkah masuk ke dalam air yang perlahan naik di atas bahunya dan Jungkook mendesah, menikmati panas merembes ke dalam otot dan tulang. Dalam cuaca dingin berkepanjangan, ia menghargai kehangatan.

"Jungkook?"

"Ya?" Dia berjuang untuk duduk tegak. "Apakah semuanya baik-baik saja?"

"Apakah kau masih berpakaian? Aku punya sesuatu yang ingin aku berikan padamu sebelum kau mandi."

"Tunggu." Jungkook menarik tirai, kain panjang sekitar sebagian dari bak mandi. "Masuklah." Hadiah apa yang sepertinya begitu penting sehingga tidak bisa menunggu sampai mandinya selesai?

Setelah beberapa saat tangan muncul sekitar tirai. "Lihat ini."

Taehyung membuka kepalan tangannya dan menjatuhkan bola ke dalam air. Bola itu mulai mendesis, memancarkan warna di atas permukaan air, hijau dan biru dan merah, dan aroma _evergreen_ dan jeruk naik di udara beruap. Apakah itu bintang kecil?

"Wah indah sekali! Kau harus melihatnya." Tanpa berpikir Jungkook membuka tirai untuk memperlihatkan bola sabun tadi, tapi Jungkook melihat tatapan tertegun Taehyung.

"Ups. Maaf."

Sementara warna berpendar di permukaan air, Taehyung menatap Jungkook, dengan matanya yang penuh minat. "Ini bom mandi."

"Apa?" Bibir Jungkook merekah. Taehyung belum pernah melihat siapa pun seindah ini.

"Apanya yang apa?" Otak Taehyung menolak untuk mengembalikan nalarnya.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu tentang bom?" Jungkook duduk dengan kaki diluruskan dengan indah nya, lengkungan payudaranya beristirahat di permukaan air.

Taehyung terkejut karna Jungkook tidak menutupi payudaranya, atau memintanya untuk keluar meninggalkannya. Lidah Jungkook dijentikkan keluar untuk membasahi bibirnya dan uap air membuat basah rambut Jungkook.

"Tae?"

Kemaluan Taehyung menegang, menekan bagian depan celananya. Wajah pria itu merona, panas naik ke wajahnya saat ia menyadari kalau ia tertegun menatap tubuh bagian atas sahabatnya. Cahaya warna-warni dari bola itu terpapar ke pinggang Jungkook sehingga, menyamarkan apa yang ada di bawahnya.

"Maafkan aku, aku seharusnya keluar." Taehyung berbalik, siap melangkah pegi sebelum Jungkook memanggilnya. Tuhan, apa yang dia pikirkan ketika masuk kamar mandi dengan alasan untuk memberikan sesuatu yang ia belikan.

"Sebuah bom?"

Taehyung membeku. Jungkook bertindak seolah-olah pria itu sedang bergaul dan mengobrol dengannya sementara ia mandi seperti biasanya. Bagaimana seharusnya Taehyung bereaksi? Taehyung berputar kembali menatap wajahnya, "Ya, aku-" dan kaki Taehyung tersangkut di tumpukan pakaian di lantai. Lengan melambai berusaha untuk mendapatkan kembali keseimbangan, Taehyung jatuh ke bak mandi, mendarat dengan suara beturan dan jeritan. Taehyung menjerit... jeritan seperti halnya perempuan.

Dan suara percikan yang membuat Jungkook melompat berdiri dan mendarat di sisi Taehyung. "Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau terluka?"

Taehyung memejamkan mata, benar-benar dipermalukan. Bisakah ia menghilang masuk ke dalam lantai apabila ia berdoa dengan sungguh-sungguh? Tangan lembut menepuk lengan dan kakinya, memeriksa Taehyung apakah ada yang cedera, memeriksa Taehyung untuk ...

"Kook..."

"Tae."

Mengintip melalui bulu mata, Taehyung mengamati bawah tubuhnya ke tempat tangan awam Jungkook berada diatas resliting celananya. Rasa malu menghilang, digantikan oleh gairah menderu yang mengirim semua akal sehatnya terbang dari pikirannya, ketika darah mengalir ke kemaluannya yang sekeras batu dan menuntut pelampiasan. "Tae, apakah ini untukku?"

 _Untuk Jungkook?_ Taehyung menelan air liurnya melewati tenggorokannya yang bengkak oleh emosi dan nafsu. Taehyung meraih, menangkup pipi Jungkook dan menatap ke dalam mata Jungkook yang indah. "Kita sendirian di sini... Untuk siapa lagi?"

Jungkook menampar lembut di celananya dan Taehyung mengerang.

"Sialan, jadi jika orang lain di sini, ereksi ini akan untuk wanita lain? Atau untuk pria lain?"

Taehyung melepaskan tangan dari wajah Jungkook dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Jungkook, menarik gadis itu lebih dekat kepadanya. "Kau benar-benar berpikir begitu?"

Menahan tubuh gadis itu, sambil mengawasi dengan seksama untuk setiap tanda-tanda keberatan sebelum menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir Jungkook. Jungkook terasa seperti permen _peppermint_ yang selalu ia bawa di dalam sakunya untuk berbagi dengan penumpang agar gangguan telinga akibat tekanan udara mereka tidak akan muncul. Manis dan sejuk. Taehyung memindah jarinya ke rambut Jungkook, di bawah kepangannya, dan memiringkan kepala untuk mendapatkan akses yang lebih baik ke mulutnya. Ketika bibirnya terbuka, ia mengambil keuntungan untuk menyelinapkan lidahnya ke dalam, menyentuh lidah Jungkook dan mendorongnya untuk berpartisipasi.

Jungkook mendesah dan merespon dan untuk beberapa saat Taehyung hanya merasakan panasnya mulut Jungkook dan rambutnya yang halus yang terjalin di jemarinya. Kemudian gadis itu menekan telapak tangan di bahu Taehyung dan menghentikan ciuman mereka. "Tae, hentikan."

Taehyung berusaha duduk, tiba-tiba menyadari ubin dingin di bawah punggungnya. Apa yang telah ia lakukan? Dia menarik tangannya kembali dan berusaha untuk tidak menyentuh tubuh basah dan telanjang Jungkook, yang terbaring disampingnya, tapi kemudian Jungkook mengangkat ke lututnya dan meletakkan tangannya di paha.

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku, Jungkook. Aku tidak tahu apa yang merasukiku."

"Berhentilah meminta maaf." Jungkook menggigit bibir dan tampak mempertimbangkan kata-katanya. "Apakah kau ingin atau tidak menginginkan aku?"

"Aku rasa apa yang aku inginkan sudah jelas." Taehyung benar-benar tidak tahu jawaban apa yang diinginkan Jungkook untuk dia katakan.

Dia menarik napas dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. "Tapi aku perlu tahu bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Jungkook menggigil. "Aku merasa kedinginan. Aku akan kembali ke dalam air hangat, air yang menenangkan, terima kasih juga untuk benda tadi- _bom_ -yang kau masukkan ke dalam air. Jika kau ingin melanjutkan percakapan ini, aku sarankan kau melepas bajumu dan bergabung denganku."

Jungkook berdiri dan mengangkat salah satu kakinya ke dalam bak mandi, memberi pria itu pandangan menyeluruh dari _vagina_ nya yang bengkak, dengan bibir merah muda. Bersih karena di _wax_ -suatu kejutan baginya. "Mau bergabung?"

Taehyung buru-buru berdiri dan melucuti pakaiannya secepat mungkin. Sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk bertanya mengapa. Ia harus mendapatkannya. Setelah beberapa saat, ia mencelupkan jari kaki ke dalam air dan menariknya kembali.

"Panas!"

"Mmmm, ya airnya panas dan begitu juga dengan dirimu." Jungkook mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke Taehyung dan meluncur masuk ke dalam bak mandi sehingga hanya tinggal kepalanya yang terlihat di atas permukaan air. "Ini benar-benar sangat nyaman, sangat menyenangkan. Ayo masuk, airnya menyegarkan."

Suara tawa Jungkook meledak bagaikan musik ditelinga Taehyung dan kemaluan Taehyung berdenyut-denyut, terayun-ayun membentur lembut perutnya.

Mengatupkan giginya, pria itu melangkah masuk dan duduk di depan Jungkook, Taehyung mendesis ketika air mencapai kemaluannya. "Nah, perempuan, bagaiman kau bisa menghadapi hal ini?"

"Oh, kau akan terbiasa untuk itu." Jungkook tersenyum. "Jadi... apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan?"

"Berhenti bicara." Taehyung adalah seorang pria sejati, yang telah menahan diri selama bertahun-tahun, dan sekali ini Jungkook menurunkan pertahanan dirinya dan jika yang diinginkan Taehyung hanyalah untuk bersenang-senang karena liburan, maka Taehyung nanti akan mencoba untuk meyakinkan Jungkook bahwa inilah Taehyung inginkan. "Kemarilah."

Jungkook melengkung alis. "Maaf?"

"Sekarang aku sepenuhnya milikmu seperti yang kau inginkan, sekarang kemarilah dan pergunakanlah aku. Aku benar-benar bergantung pada belas kasihanmu." Taehyung mencoba untuk tetap santai, takut apabila Jungkook tahu betapa beratinya Jungkook baginya, Jungkook akan kabur dari bak mandi dan meluncur ke bawah landasan dalam lima menit. Lakukan saja!

" _Well_ , entahlah." Jungkook menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di dalam air, menangkap bintang perak kecil di telapak tangannya. "Aku tidak biasa duduk di pangkuan pria dalam _bathtub_ -telanjang."

"Bagaimana biasanya ketika kau duduk di pangkuan pria dalam bak mandi?" Taehyung meraih dan menangkap pergelangan ramping yang menarik itu, dan Jungkook membiarkan Taehyung untuk menarik tubuhnya ke pelukannya.

"Aku... _well_ , aku tidak biasa..." Jungkook kehilangan percaya diri terpesona pada pada Taehyung. Nona Pilot yang-selalu-memegang-kendali gemetar di bawah sentuhannya dan itu membuat mulut Taehyung terasa kering. Taehyung sudah menunggu begitu lama untuk mendapatkan sinyal seperti ini, adanya indikasi bahwa Kathryn melihat dirinya lebih dari sekedar teman baik. Kenapa sekarang?

Taehyung ingat kata-kata Jungkook sebelumnya tentang penumpang yang ia bawa di pesawatnya. Ini mungkin letupan semangat Natal. Besok mereka akan bangun dan menyadari bahwa mereka masih memiliki semua masalah yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Apakah Jungkook benar-benar menginginkannya?

Taehyung hampir berhasil meyakinkan dirinya untuk membatalkannya sebelum terlambat, tapi ketika merasakan tubuh telanjang yang licin tiba di sisi bak mandinya. Hal itu sudah jauh terlambat. "Cium aku, Jungkook." Jungkook menurutinya.

Bahkan jika itu hanya untuk satu sore yang ajaib ini, Jungkook berniat untuk mengambil keuntungan penuh. Lebih menakutkan dari apa yang gadis itu kira, tertangkap dalam tatapan mata gelapnya. Ketika ia melepaskan pergelangan tangannya, Jungkook memeluk lehernya dan bertahan. Jungkook mengangkangi pangkuannya, kejantanan Taehyung mendorong terhadap lipatan vaginanya.

Bibir Taehyung melahapnya, lidahnya menjarah mulutnya sampai gadis itu harus melepaskan diri untuk bernapas. "Aku ingin kau berada di dalam diriku."

"Jungkook, aku tidak memakai perlindungan. Kita tidak bisa..."

"Aku tidak peduli!" Jungkook tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Setelah mengabaikan dan menghindari perasaannya begitu lama, ia tidak menghiraukan peringatan Taehyung menganggapnya seperti angin lalu. Jungkook mengguncang pinggulnya ke atas batang baja sutra sampai Taehyung mengangkatnya sedikit.

"Tapi aku peduli."

Jungkook meluncur ke bawah sampai ujung ereksi Taehyung yang sangat besar menyodok antara kedua kakinya dan dia menjatuhkan tangan untuk menggosok di sekitar kepala kejantanannya, menikmati erangan pria itu.

"Mari kita lanjutkan!" Semangat seperti dia belum pernah dialami sebelumnya membuatnya kewalahan. "Aku ingin dirimu sekarang. Kumohon."

Taehyung menahannya dengan ke dua tangan di pinggul Jungkook. "Aku menginginkanmu juga, tapi saat ini. Aku belum selesai dengan bagian ciuman."

Dengan tidak sabar Jungkook menggeliat, tapi Taehyung memegangnya erat. "Kita sudah berciuman. Kita bisa berciuman lebih banyak nanti di tempat tidur."

Taehyung memindahkan tangannya ke tubuh Jungkook, meremas pinggang sebelum menangkup payudaranya. "Tidak, kita baru saja dimulai." Taehyung menurunkan kepalanya, dan ia menarik salah satu dari puting Jungkook ke dalam mulutnya dan gadis itu tersentak.

Dengan lidahnya mendesak masuk dan sedikit gigitan tajam Taehyung mulai menunjukkan padanya apa yang dimaksud dengan berciuman. Dan ketika berada di puncak yang penuh sensasi, pria itu pindah ke sisi lainnya, mengisap dengan keras dan mengakhirinya dengan gigitan tajam yang membuat Jungkook merasakan letupan rasa sedikit sakit dan kenikmatan yang luar biasa.

Masih meletakkan telapak tangannya di kejantanan Taehyung, Jungkook menurunkan tangannya untuk meremasnya perlahan dan memijatnya keras. "Mmm, Tae. Apa kau selalu sebesar ini?"

Panas membanjiri pipinya. _Apa yang terjadi dengan diriku? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku menjadi seperti ini?!_

Taehyung melepas putingnya dengan suara _pop_ , dan menatapnya sebelum tertawa keras yang membuat Jungkook terlonjak dipangkuannya. "Well, selama aku hidup, ya. Apa kau selalu selezat ini?"

Dorongan gelembung tawa menggelegak naik dari dada dan meledak bibir Jungkook. Dia jatuh di dada Taehyung dengan tawa tak berdaya, dan tawa Taehyung mengguncang tubuhnya.

Benar-benar keluar dari dalam hatinyanya, dia menikmatinya. Mereka selalu tahu bagaimana membuat hal gila satu sama lain, tapi dia tidak pernah membayangkan itu akan terjadi pada saat mereka telanjang.

Setelah beberapa waktu berlalu mereka terdiam, saling bercumbu dan berpelukan satu sama lain. Meskipun gairah yang mengambil alih sangat besar tapi rasa nyaman dapat ia rasakan, seakan tidak ada hal lain yang dapat menggantikan, kemandirian Jungkook yang sangat besar dan kebutuhan untuk membuktikan diri diantara teman-temannya yang sebagian besar laki-laki menghilang untuk sesaat.

Apakah mungkin untuknya merasa begitu kecil dan lembut dan juga merasa tidak takut pada segalanya pada waktu yang sama?

Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya dari Jungkook dan memperhatikannya ke atas dan ke bawah. "Kau sangat cantik. Aku pernah membayangkannya. Tapi bahkan bayanganku tak mirip dengan yang sebenarnya."

"Kamu membayangkan ini sebelumnya?"

"Sekali atau dua kali." Taehyung mengerling padanya dan Jungkook menampar dadanya.

"Seriuslah. Aku perlu tahu."

Taehyung membelai rambutnya yang terurai dan menempel di pipi Jungkook. "Aku belum pernah lebih serius daripada saat ini dalam hidupku. Aku memikirkanmu setiap hari. Aku merindukanmu ketika aku tidak melihatmu dan ketika kita duduk di sofa yang sama, terasa bagai lautan terpisah, aku mencoba untuk puas hanya dengan bersamamu di dalam satu ruangan yang sama."

"Kau mencoba...?"

"Tapi itu tidak cukup, Jungkook." kata Taehyung sembari mendorong gadis itu dari pangkuannya. Melangkah keluar dari bak mandi, ia mengambil selembar handuk dari rak pemanas. "Ayolah, aku menginginkanmu di tempat tidurku."

Jungkook menelan ludah dan memaksakan kakinya di bawah tubuhnya agar mau diluruskan, Jungkook merasakan kakinya lumer seperti _Jell-o_. Taehyung merengkuhnya di handuk yang hangat dan mengangkatnya dari air. "Tae, apa ini nyata?"

"Oh Tuhan, aku harap bagitu. Karena jika aku bangun dan menemukan itu hanyalah mimpi lagi, maka itu akan menghancurkanku." Taehyung melangkah ke kamar tidur sementara Jungkook menggantung ke lehernya, menyembunyikan air matanya dadanya. Pria itu membaringkannya di tempat tidur seolah-olah dia terbuat dari kaca dan menggunakan handuk besar untuk mengeringkan tubuh Jungkook, kemudian menarik pelapis tempat tidur dan selimut yang terlipat di kaki tempat tidur untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Taehyung menggosok tubuhnya dengan cepat untuk menyingkirkan setiap tetesan air terakhir dari tubuhnya, ia bergabung dengan Jungkook, menyalakan lampu sisinya dan menariknya ke dalam pelukkannya.

Ketika ia mencium Jungkook, dengan lembut pada awalnya, sentuhan lembut di dahi dan pipinya, ujung hidungnya. Akhirnya dibibirnya, dan dia melumatnya dengan lambat, meskipun itu melawan keinginan hatinya. Lebur dalam sensasi, panas di perutnya perlahanlahan semakin mebakar tempat feminin diantara kedua kakinya, merembes kelembaban. "Tae, aku tidak bisa menahannya. Aku membutuhkanmu dalam diriku."

"Belum, sayang. Aku ingin kita tidak terburu-buru. Kita memiliki waktu berjam- jam untuk diri kita sendiri. Jangan terburu-buru." Dia menarik kepangnya. "Bisakah kau membuka ini?"

"Ya, tapi aku harus duduk." Jungkook mendorong dirinya ke bantal dan menarik karet kecil dengan bunyi loncengnya dari bawah, mulai melepaskan kepangannya tersebut, menguraikan lima jalinan ketatnya, tapi Jungkook menutupi dengan tangannya.

"Biar aku saja."

"Okay." Taehyung mulai dengan bagian bawah, di mana jalinan itu sangat ketat, dan bergerak ke atas, dan merapikan gelombang rambutnya. "Memiliki rambut panjang memang merepotkan, aku harus tetap seperti ini atau rambutku akan tersangkut dalam rotor atau sesuatu. Aku seharusnya memotongnya pendek dan tidak akan repot lagi."

Sebuah tatapan tajam memaksa Jungkook untuk memandang Taehyung. Dia membungkus rambut Jungkook disekitar tangannya. "Jangan berani-berani kau memotongnya." Nada sengit Taehyung mengejutkannya. "Aku selalu ingin tanganku membelai rambutmu yang indah selama bertahun-tahun. Jika kau memotongnya, aku mungkin tidak akan pernah berbicara denganmu lagi." Taehyung tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, hanya terus mengurai dengan konsentrasi yang mendalam. Ketika rambutnya terurai, ia menepuk nepuk itu sekitar bahunya. "Rambutmu sampai ke pinggang. Apakah kau tak pernah memotongnya?"

Jungkook terkikik. "Tentu saja aku pernah memotongnya. Semasa aku kecil aku pernah memotong pendek rambutku. Tapi semakin besar aku hanya memangkas ujungnya untuk menjaganya tetap rapi. Kau benar-benar menyukainya?"

Tae menyentuh rambut panjangnya yang selembut satin bergelombang, cahaya keemasan menyorot ke dalam rambutnya yang bewarna merah. Benar-benar menghipnotis, merasakan rambut Jungkook di bawah telapak tangannya. Dan Jungkook melengkung menginginkan sentuhannya, gemetar lagi. "Apa kau tidak mempercayainya?"

Taehyung menyibakkan rambut Jungkook menjadi dua bagian dan fokus pada kulit punggungnya yang putih, seperti mutiara. Dia ingin mulutnya menciumi setiap bagian tubuh Jungkook dan mulai dari mencium bahunya kemudian bergerak ke tulang punggungnya. Begitu ramping, pinggang kecil, dengan pinggul penuh. Dia menangkup pantatnya, meremas, dan Jungkook mengerang. Taehyung menyelipkan jari-jarinya ke dalam vagina Jungkook, kelembabannya menyelimuti jari-jarinya. Kejantanannya mengejang, begitu keras dan hampir menyakitkan. "Aku akan mencari kondom."

"Ini hanya soal waktu."

Nada suara Jungkook yang tercekik membuat Taehyung tersenyum. Taehyung berjalan ke ruang tamu dengan kemaluannya yang terayun-ayun nampak seperti bintang porno. Dia membeli sekotak kondom beberapa bulan sebelumnya berharap mendapatkan kesempatan seperti sekarang ini. Tapi dia tak pernah menyangka hal ini akan terjadi-dan ia tidak ingin siapa pun kecuali Jungkook-jadi ia akan menyimpan kondom itu di suatu tempat.

 _Dimana_? Taehyung mulai merasa panik. _Dimana kondom sialan itu?_ Dia mulai menelusuri kembali langkah-langkahnya dan teringat telah membeli kondom itu ketika kembali dari _Anchorage_ di pesawat perusahaan setelah menghabiskan akhir pekan yang panjang. Ia ingat saat ia merasa bersalah ketika Jungkook menerbangkan pesawat untuk mengantarnya pulang dengan mambawa barang bawaan terlarang dan membayangkan gadis itu di pikirannya.

Taehyung juga membawa beberapa _sex toys,_ tetapi benda itu bisa menunggu lain waktu, dan ia harus yakin bahwa akan ada waktu lainnya untuk hal itu. Jika dia tidak menemukan kotak kondom itu dalam dua menit, ia akan meledak ditempat di mana ia berdiri. Karena mengetahui Jungkook berbaring telanjang di tempat tidurnya, basah dan menunggunya.

Ketukan pintu membuatnya terkejut dan marah. _Tidak sekarang!_

Mungkin asistennya menginginkan persetujuan akhir untuk persiapan gala. Dia membuka pintu dan menggeram. "Apa?"

"Uh," pelayan berseragam langsung membuang muka ke samping, dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyerahkan hadiah Natal yang dibungkus dengan indah.

"Karyawan mengirimkan hal ini, _Sir_. Ini tertinggal di pesawat anda sebelumnya dan saya diinstruksikan untuk memberikan langsung ke _suite_ anda. Rupanya tidak ada yang menyadari paket ini dengan segera karena semua sibuk mengurus pesta, jadi kami baru melihatnya sekarang dan membawa itu segera." Pria itu mengoceh.

Taehyung meraih kotaknya. "Terima kasih." Dia menendang pintu sampai tertutup dan membawa hadiah itu ke bawah. Dimana benda sialan—

"Siapa tadi?" Dewi telanjangnya berdiri di ambang pintu kamar, mata melebar. Dia memperhatikan ke atas dan ke bawah lalu mengerang.

"Itu dari pelayan dengan mengantarkan paket. Kembalilah ke tempat tidur. Aku akan ke sana segera setelah aku menemukan kondomnya."

Mata Taehyung melahapnya. Jika Jungkook tidak pergi, dia akan menjatuhkan gadis itu dan mengubur dirinya di dalam panas tubuhnya tepat disana diatas lantai dengan kondom atau tanpa kondom.

Jungkook mengedipkan mata. "Dan apakah kamu menjawab pintu...seperti itu?"

"Seperti apa?" Taehyung mengikuti tatapannya. "Oh Tuhan."

Jungkook terbahak, tersandung ke sofa, dan jatuh ke bantalan sofa.

" _Well_ , berita ini akan menyebar disekitar staf kurang dari lima menit. Kecuali petugas tadi terlalu terkejut untuk berbicara."

"Apa yang tadi kupikirkan?"

"Kau tak memikirkannya." Jungkook memegang sisi sofa dan terbahak hingga air mata bergulir di wajahnya. Dia menunjuk kejantanan Taehyung yang bombastis, mengurangi sedikit rasa malunya. "Pria itu yang memikirkannya."

"Bagus sekali." Jika berita ini keluar, dan ia harus menjelaskan kepada pamannya dan Jackson mengapa semua orang yang bekerja untuknya tertawa ketika ia memasuki ruangan. Mungkin dia harus minta dipindahkan ke _Chili_. Itu harus cukup jauh...tidak, cerita ini pasti akan menyebar ke seluruh penjuru perusahaan. Ia menghirup dan mengembuskan napas. "Aku benar-benar apes."

"Aww, mari kita lihat apa yang dia bawa. Semoga sepadan dengan rasa malumu."

Jungkookbersandar bagian belakang sofa, begitu nyaman dalam keadaan telanjang, sangat indah.

"Bukan main." Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jungkook dan membuka ikatan pitanya, membuka pembungkusnya. Kotak polos itu tidak memberikan petunjuk tentang isinya sehingga ia membuka bagian atas kotaknya. Di dalamnya ada amplop dan dua yang paket lebih kecil yang terbungkus dengan indah. "Sebuah teka-teki."

Dia mengangkat amplopnya dan membukanya. Catatan di dalamnya berbunyi:

 _Anda mendapat kesempatan. Ambil saja._

Selembar kertas terjatuh dan ia membaca pesannya yang singkat dan menggelengkan kepalanya. _Bagaimana bisa?_ Dalam rasa terkejut dan kegembiraan yang membara, ia menaruh kedua kertas itu dan mengambil hadiahnya. Dia khawatir tentang bagaimana nantinya dan berharap Madame Eve benar.

"Ayo, kita akan buka ini di tempat tidur." Dia melangkah kembali di kamar tidur dan mengangkat selimut. Ketika Jungkook menyelinap masuk ke dalam selimut, Taehyung mengikutinya. "Ini, kau buka yang satu ini."

Jungkook mengambil kotak dan membukanya. "Kondom. Persis seperti apa yang aku inginkan! Tapi bagaimana..."

"Keajaiban Natal." Taehyung menarik Jungkook kearahnya dan menciumnya berulang kali, mendekap tubuh manisnya, senang dan gugup. Akhirnya, Jungkook mendorong dia kembali.

"Ayo pakailah satu, Tae." Dia menarik paket _foil_ keluar dari kotak dan menyerahkannya kepadanya. "Kumohon, aku butuh kau dalam diriku."

"Belum."

"Apa?" Kedua kalinya ia mendengar jeritan Jungkook seperti seorang gadis.

Taehyung menyeringai. "Aku belum membuka hadiahku."

Jungkook menatapnya. "Sekarang? Tidak bisakah hadiahmu menunggu?"

"Aku rasa tidak." Taehyung menikmati kemarahan gadis itu saat ia menikmati waktunya saat mengeluarkan kertas untuk membuka kotak beludru hitam. "Aku harus bertanya sesuatu dulu padamu."

Fokus Jungkook telah bergeser ke kotak kecil di tangan Taehyung . Taehyung pikir Jungkook menahan napasnya. Begitu juga Taehyung . Seorang pria gila, telanjang bertumpu pada satu dengkulnya di samping tempat tidur. "Jungkook, aku jatuh cinta denganmu saat pertama kali kau mendaratkan pesawat itu di sini. Selama tiga tahun, aku sudah menunggu kesempatanku untuk memberitahumu."

Jungkook mencengkeram selimut di dadanya. Udara terasa berat entah mengapa. Benar-benar sulit untuk menghirupnya. Apakah Kim Taehyung benar-benar akan...

"Menikahlah denganku." Taehyung meraih tangan Jungkook, tapi gadis itu tidak bisa bergerak. Pria itu melamarnya. Dia benar-benar melakukannya. Cinta tak berbalas Jungkook dan gairah yang... berbalas? Apakah itu benar-benar kata-katanya? Jungkook tidak peduli. Gelombang sukacita menghempaskannya tinggi-tinggi, dunia berenang dalam visi, dan suaranya terdengar jauh. "Jungkook?"

Jungkook mencoba menghapuskan rasa pusing. Mungkin ini keajaiban Natal, atau delusi liburan, tapi tak melepaskan kesempatan ini. "Tae, aku bukan tipe istri konvensional. Bahkan jika aku membuat dasar istana rumahku, aku akan banyak bepergian. Dan aku tidak bisa memasak-dan aku jorok. Aku hampir saja membunuhmu dengan tumpukan pakaian yang akan membuatmu tersandung."

Taehyung bangkit dan duduk di sampingnya di tempat tidur. "Tidak masalah jika kau berada di _Juneau_ pada hari Senin atau _Anchorage_ di hari Kamis, kau berada di dalam hatiku dimanapun kau berada. Aku ingin menikahimu karena aku ingin meneriakkan cintaku untukmu kepada seluruh dunia. Aku ingin semua orang tahu betapa beruntungnya kita dan aku ingin-sebenarnya, bila kau siap-memiliki seorang atau dua orang bayi."

Jungkook melepaskan dirinya dari tangan Taehyung dan berpaling. Suaranya rendah, gemetar. "Aku mungkin akan menjadi ibu yang mengerikan, Tae. Aku tidak mau berhenti terbang! Kau seharusnya bertanya kepada Eve untuk menjodohkanmu dengan wanita lain yang baik. Mungkin seseorang dengan gelar perhotelan yang akan dapat membantu dalam bisnismu? Bukan seseorang yang pakaian yang penuh minyak."

"Tidak akan. Aku tidak ingin kau berhenti mengibaskan sayapmu. Jika kita memiliki seorang bayi—atau dua—" Taehyung tertawa ketika Jungkook berputar untuk menghadapinya, kengerian di matanya, "Aku di sini sepanjang waktu, ayah sempurna yang tinggal di rumah. Dan tidak ada yang lebih disukai stafku daripada Jungkook kecil yang merepotkan."

Jungkook menarik napas dalam-dalam dan biarkan keluar, kemudian melemas. "Atau Tae kecil. Oke, Sayang. Aku sudah berusaha menyakinkanmu. Jika kau dapat menerima istri bebas yang hampir tidak pernah ada di rumah, yang tidak bisa memasak, tidak bersih-bersih dan benar-benar hanya bagus di kamar tidur...aku mencintaimu terlalu banyak untuk berdebat lagi. Jika kau tahu apa yang baik bagimu, siapa aku hingga dapat menghentikanmu?"

Pandangannya buram dan air mata tumpah ke pipinya. "Kim Taehyung, aku jatuh cinta padamu pertama kali aku melihatmu. Aku akan bangga dan merasa terhormat untuk menjadi istrimu."

"Ulurkan tanganmu."

Ketika Jungkook melakukanya, Taehyung mendorong cincin emas dihiasi dengan _zamrud_ , besar hijau tua di jarinya yang gemetar dan menciumnya. Dia melihat dari cincin ke wajahnya, tertegun.

"Kapan kau membeli ini?"

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Lebih dari setahun yang lalu, tapi seseorang ternyata mengambilnya dari _safety deposit box_ di _Anchorage_ dan mengirimkannya hari ini."

Jungkook mengusap batu itu lantas tersenyum. "Ini benar-benar indah, jauh lebih indah dari berlian yang biasa dan dingin."

"Ini persis warna matamu, dan karena kau tidak akan memakainya ketika kau terbang, mengapa tidak memilih batu besar yang cantik untuk dipakai ketika kau berada di rumah?" Taehyung menariknya mendekat dan membungkusnya dalam pelukan. "Kau membuatku menjadi pria paling bahagia di dunia ini, kau tahu."

"Aku harap begitu, karena aku mendapat bagian terbaik dari kesepakatan ini. Aku mencintaimu, Tae." Air mata mengalir di kedua belah di pipinya. "Aku pikir aku tidak akan pernah bisa memberitahumu seberapa besar cintaku." Jungkook terisak dan Taehyung tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jungkook. Akulah pemenang besar di sini." Taehyung membungkuk untuk menciumnya. "Sekarang sudah resmi."

"Kita bisa menikah di musim panas, atau mungkin musim gugur mendatang... atau setahun dari sekarang." Jungkookmenjilat bibirnya dan tidak ingin menatap mata pria itu. "Jangan terburu-buru."

"Hmmm." Taehyung mendorong gadis itu kembali ke tempat tidur. "Aku pikir kita harus mulai berlatih untuk bulan madu."

Nafsu Jungkook yang sesaat turun oleh kelebihan emosi, meraung kembali dan dia membungkus kakinya di sekeliling Taehyung.

"Bagaimana dengan kondom?"

"Oh, benar." Dia biarkan Taehyunh terbebas sesaat untuk memasang selubung dikejantanannya sebelum Taehyung mendesakkan kakinya agar terpisah lagi dan ia bergerak diantaranya.

Jungkook menunggu seumur hidupnya untuk saat ini dan ketika Taehyung mendesak ke dalam, Jungkook mengerang. "Aku mencintaimu."

Taehyung terengah, mendorong lebih dalam. "Aku mencintaimu juga. Aku tidak yakin apa yang terasa lebih menakjubkan, kau terasa sangat ketat dan panas."

Jungkook mengguncang pinggulnya dan Taehyung mendorong kejantanannya semakin dalam. Mendorong lagi dan lagi, Taehyung membawanya Jungkook lebih tinggi, akhirnya menggosokkan satu jarinya di _klitoris_ Jungkook dan mengirim gadis itu ke tepian _klimaks_.

Ketika Jungkook meneriakan namanya, ia mempercepatnya, meneriakkan nama gadis itu saat memenuhi tubuh Jungkook dengan spermanya. Jungkook memeluknya erat, puas dan bahagia, hanyut ke dalam lelap dibungkus dalam pelukan sahabatnya, kekasihnya...calon suaminya.

.

.

.

.

"Cepatlah, Jungkook. Kita akan terlambat dan aku harus membuka pestanya."

Suara tawa terdengar dari ruang tamu di mana Jungkook bersikeras untuk bersiap-siap sendirian. Sejak mereka telah tiga kali mencoba meninggalkan tempat tidur bersama-sama setelah bercinta, mungkin Jungkook benar, dia harus bersiap-siap sendiri.

"Siap?"

"Tentu saja." Taehyung merasa dirinya terdengar seperti seorang suami. Taehyung mengambil amplop dari kotak dan menyelipkannya di dalam sakunya. Jungkook muncul, rambutnya berupa gelombang panjang sampai ke pinggang, seperti yang Taehyung minta. Gaun tanpa talinya berkilauan hijau memperlihatkan bahu putihnya dan kurva diatas payudaranya, pinggang mungilnya, dan panjang gaunnya menyapu ke lantai.

"Lihatlah sepatuku." Jungkook menyibakkan gaun pestanya, dan Taehyung memandang kaki melengkung ramping di dalam sandal bertumit dan bertali dan ia menjadi keras lagi. Lucu, dia bukanlah seorang pria yang tertarik pada kaki sebelumnya. Tapi kemudian, segala sesuatu tentang Jungkook punya pengaruh pada dirinya.

Taehyung berjalan mendekat dan mengambil lengannya. Semangat musim ini memenuhinya, surat nikah terselip di saku menjadi kejutan akhir untuk calon istrinya. Bagaimana Eve berhasil dengan yang satu ini, dia tidak tahu. Tapi hari ini akan menjadi hari libur yang tidak akan dia pernah lupakan, tidak juga Jungkook. Keajaiban Natal Madame Evangeline adalah kekuatan yang tidak dapat dilawan, bahkan jika dia ingin mencoba melawannya.

* * *

[END]


End file.
